Shuhei x Yachiru
by JeagerjaquezJamie
Summary: Hehe... :3
1. Chapter 1

The following takes place in the Soul Society, approximately 140 years into the future. This story will eventually have some lemon in it -_- (not in this chapter so sorry if I just got your hopes up). The pairing is Shuhei Hisagi and Yachiru Kusajishi. Yachiru is actually a teenager in this, because I really don't want to make Hisa-Hisa look like a pedophile or something like that. Sorry if this chapter's a little bit long, but I sort of want to go into some detail before I start with the other chapters. Please leave a review at the end of this chapter-Enjoy!

Hisagi slowly opened one eye as the sun shined through the curtains. He began to rub his face tiredly, when all of a sudden, Yachiru shunpoed in his room-and landed right on his crotch.

"HOLY-!" Shuhei yelped with pain as Yachiru looked at him with a tilted head, "Huh? What's wrong, Hisa-Hisa?"

He looked at her in annoyance, "You... Your feet... Move them..."

She looked down at where her feet were and jumped back quickly, "Oh, Hisa-Hisa, I didn't mean too! I wasn't really looking, right? And you said to come here as soon as it was light out and I just-"

He quickly placed a hand over her mouth, "Kusajishi... I know I told you to come here early so we could start training. But you can't just shunpo into someone else's room without knocking or something first!"

She removed his hand gently and looked down, ashamed of herself, "Hisa-Hisa... I'm real sorry..." Shuhei immediately began regretting yelling at her. Since Yachiru had her growth spurt, she's matured, but her feelings are being messed with and she's been a lot more sensitive lately. Shuhei looked at her forgivingly and placed a hand on her shoulder, smiling.

"Listen Kusajishi, I'm sorry I yelled at you. But you need to understand… Next time, please knock. Alright, Kusajishi?" She smiled happily as she hugged him. "Will do, Hisa-Hisa! Can we start our training now?" He nodded and smiled a bit, both of them heading out the door and into the squad nine barrack grounds.

*~*~*~*~*FLASHBACK*~*~*~*~*

_*takes place 140 years ago, when Yachiru was still a child*_

"_C'mon Baldy! Get up! You promised you would help me!" Ikkaku rubbed his eyes tiredly as he looked at his Lieutenant, her being more excited than ever. She was promised by Ikkaku that he would help her with her zanpakuto training. She can barely walk straight, let alone swing a sword._

_Ikkaku sat up, Yachiru sitting next to his bed, already having his kimono in her hands, holding it out towards him, eager for him to get dressed._

_Soon they went out to the training field and began their training._

_Ikkaku drew his sword as Yachiru tilted her head, "What ya' doin', Baldy?"_

_He walked over to her and pulled out her zanpakuto and placed it in her hands, making sure she held it right. "Now, I want you to listen very closely, Lieutenant. I'm going to go over to the other side of the field, alright? I'm going to attack you and I want you to try and block my attack. Understand?"_

_Yachiru smiled and nodded her head, holding her zanpakuto in front of her. Ikkaku ran towards her, his zanpakuto raised high as he struck down, knocking her down to the ground and making her eyes water, her face already turning red, about to explode with tears._

_As she began to cry, Ikkaku quickly ran over to her side and sat down next to her, putting her on his lap. She clutched his kimono as tears ran down her face, "Th-that hur-urt…" Ikkaku stroked her hair, looking at her scraped knees at checking if they have dirt near them._

_He sighed as he began to speak, "Lieutenant… At least you didn't get a serious injury… You'll be fine…"_

_They continued training until the sun began to set and the sky started to go dark. Yachiru was exhausted, and Ikkaku was simply bored, but he was a bit tired as well. They had made some progress, but not that much unfortunately._

_Yachiru's breathing was heavy, her body was covered with scratches and cuts, and sweat was dripping from her face. "Baldy… I don't… Feel so good…" Yachiru unwillingly fell forward, and Ikkaku quickly shunpoed to her and caught her before she fell to the ground._

"_Lieutenant!" Ikkaku shock her a bit, trying to see if she would respond or not. When he got nothing in reply, her carried her to squad four, and gave her to Isane._

"_Madarame, what happened to the lieutenant?!"_

"_She passed out while we were training!"_

_Isane looked at Ikkaku and then at Yachiru, "Alright, she'll be in the recovery ward in about ten minutes!" Ikkaku nodded and watched as Isane carried his lieutenant into a room and closed the door. He waited in the recovery ward for what seemed like hours, only every time he glanced at the clock it was only a few minutes that had past. _

_As soon as Yachiru was guided through the doors, her hand being held by Hanataro Yamada, Ikkaku saw the damage. Her eyes were baggy and tired, her forehead, arms and legs wrapped in gauze._

"_3__rd__ seat Madarame? Uh, my name is Hanataro Yamada and, uh, my captain ordered me to watch over your lieutenant until she gets better. She seems rather exhausted and I don't think that you should, uh, push her to far anymore…"_

_Ikkaku glared at him, fully prepared to pull out his sword and fight. He obviously didn't like being told what to do. With his hand on the handle, Hanataro quickly began to pull back, accidentally releasing Yachiru, making her fall back._

_All of a sudden, Shuhei appeared and stood her up right. Ikkaku reluctantly took his hand off of his zanpakuto and walked over to Yachiru, concerned. She looked woozy, like she was about to pass out or throw up._

_Sensing this, Hanataro picked her up, and began carrying her out the door, with Ikkaku and Shuhei following. They walked until they reached the squad eleven barracks, Hanataro was obviously frightened. Squad eleven and squad four didn't exactly see eye to eye, they never did. Hanataro was so frightened, he dropped Yachiru. Ikkaku quickly caught her, and stood there as Shuhei put a small piece of paper into her uniform. Ikkaku walked into his squad barracks, holding Yachiru as best as he could._

_He left Shuhei and Hanataro at the gates as he continued to walk. He past several squad members, all of them were staring in shock as they saw their lieutenant. He carried her until they reached her room, which, on occasion, was his room. She had a habit of sneaking in when she was scared or Kenpachi wasn't around to sleep in Ikkaku's room._

_He laid her down in her corner of his room; Kenpachi was out in the Zaraki district fighting or something. He sat down beside her waiting for her to wake up. He did that for two days, until her big eyes finally opened and looked at him._

"_Ba… Baldy…? What are…?"_

_He looked at her and smiled, "Lieutenant! You're awake!"_

_She sat up and rubbed her eyes with both hands, nodding at his remark. "Baldy… What happened?"_

*~*~*~*~*FLASHBACK ENDED*~*~*~*~*

Shuhei jumped toward her, his zanpakuto, Kazeshini, already released and ready to attack. Yachiru carefully blocked his left blade, and skillfully dodged the right blade by jumping. She pulled out her own Zanpakuto, Ukeire, "Stop crying and fight 'til your heart's content, Ukeire!" Her sword then grew. The hilt became a staff, and guard disappeared, and the blade split into three and attached itself to the staff.

Shuhei looked at Yachiru's shikai in amazement, this was the first time he'd seen it. She swung at him but luckily he blocked it with Kazeshini, Yachiru's shikai wasn't really what he wanted to be at the end of.

After hours of this, they sat down for a break. "Heh… Kusajishi… How long have you had that shikai?"

She looked over at him with her mouth full from the bite she had just taken from the lunch she brought, "I've always had it. You didn't know?"

"Well, to be honest… No. I don't think any of the lieutenants knew that you could even fight, let alone that you had a shikai." He smiled as he took one of the rice balls Yachiru had packed before she left her squad barracks. She smiled back at him before she laid down under the tree they were sitting at.

Shuhei looked over at her and then at the sky, the gray clouds covering almost every patch of blue there was. "Hey, Kusajishi, I think we should get inside. I really don't feel like getting wet." Yachiru opened an eye and looked out at the sky, just as Shuhei was.

"Aww… I was really looking forward to more training…" Shuhei looked over at her and saw the disappointment in her eyes, "Please don't worry, Kusajishi. We can train tomorrow, alright?" Yachiru's eyes went wide as she knew that they couldn't train tomorrow, no matter what he said. She was leaving, and only the head captain knew. She couldn't tell anyone, not even her own captain.

She was to be sent on a secret mission to the world of the living and investigate a problem that was happening in Karakura Town.

"U-uh… Yeah… Tomorrow…" Shuhei looked at her oddly, and when Yachiru looked away he got even more curious, even worried. Yachiru, even now as a teenager, she isn't exactly one to worry about anything.

Yachiru stood up followed by Shuhei, "Well… I guess… I'll see you later, Shuhei…" She forced a smile, followed by a blank stare into the sky. "Well, I'll see you later Kusajishi." Yachiru nodded and took the remainder of the food she brought and shunpoed away.e HeHeheheheheheheheh


	2. Chapter 2

This is the second chapter in my Shuhei-Yachiru fan fiction. It's taken me a while to get everything started and running again, and I know probably no one even reads my crap (XD). But still, for people who skimmed the last chapter or whatever, this story takes place 140 years into the future and Yachiru Kusajishi is finally a teenager. Please enjoy and leave a review at the end if you'd like .

Shuhei laid in his bed, wondering what exactly was wrong with Yachiru. He closed his eyes and thought about it for a while, until he noticed something.

*~*~*~*~*FLASHBACK*~*~*~*~*

"_Aww… I was really looking forward to more training…" Shuhei looked over at her and saw the disappointment in her eyes, "Please don't worry, Kusajishi. We can train tomorrow, alright?" Yachiru's eyes went wide as she knew that they couldn't train tomorrow, no matter what he said. She was leaving, and only the head captain knew. She couldn't tell anyone, not even her own captain._

_She was to be sent on a secret mission to the world of the living and investigate a problem that was happening in Karakura Town._

"_U-uh… Yeah… Tomorrow…" Shuhei looked at her oddly, and when Yachiru looked away he got even more curious, even worried. Yachiru, even now as a teenager, she isn't exactly one to worry about anything._

_Yachiru stood up followed by Shuhei, "Well… I guess… I'll see you later, Shuhei…" She forced a smile, followed by a blank stare into the sky._

*~*~*~*~*FLASHBACK ENDED*~*~*~*~*

Shuhei quickly sat up as he finally noticed something. Before she left, she called him, "Shuhei." She has never called him that, she always called him "Hisa-Hisa." True, he always hated that nickname, but when Yachiru said it, it sounded… Right.

Something was wrong with Yachiru. He just didn't know what it was.

Yachiru glanced at the clock, she couldn't sleep again. She hasn't slept in days. Ever since she was assigned the secret mission given to her by the head captain, she just can't sleep. She's tried everything, sleeping pills, meditation, remedies, everything she could possibly think of. She's never worn so much make-up in her entire life. But, she needs something to cover up the bags under her eyes. She's been asked by almost everyone if she was going Goth or something like that.

She grabbed her backpack that she packed earlier so she'd by prepared when it was time to leave. She opened her door and walked out the door as quietly as she could. She left the barracks and made her way to the southern gate, the least guarded gate.

As the gate came into sight, she looked back on the soul society with sadness. She was chosen for this mission. But the head captain didn't say that she had to accept, she always had the option of declining the mission request. But she didn't, she accepted as soon as she could. She didn't want to, but she didn't want anyone else to go. Because if she didn't go...

Another innocent soul reaper would be sent to their deaths in the suicide mission she was chosen for.

She approached the gate with steadiness; she had to stop and calm herself down almost every few minutes so she didn't turn around and run away and go back to her barracks. But she knew what would happen to her. She might lose her rank and be sent to the Maggot's Nest. She didn't want to end up there.

She walked to the gate, the guards asleep as usual. She kept her spiritual pressure low, so she wouldn't be noticed. The last thing she wanted was to be caught by one of her comrades. She wouldn't know what to say to them.

Just then, Shuhei appeared in front of her, grabbing her shoulder. "Kusajishi-Chan… What are you doing?" She looked down at the ground, "I… I need to get to the world of the living for…"

"Kusajishi… Don't mess around with me. Something's wrong. Now what's going on?"

He tilted her chin up so that she was facing him, "Please tell me, Kusajishi-Chan… I'm your friend. And if you don't think of us as friends, then I would really like to be yours. Please, just tell me what you're going to do!" Yachiru grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand away from her so she could look down again as her eyes started to fill with tears.

"Hisa-Hisa… I need to leave or… Just please, get out of my way…" He looked at her in surprise, he knew she was in squad eleven, the ultimate fighting squad, but she was never the type to harm her comrades unless they betrayed the soul society. "Kusajishi… I'm not going to fight you. But if you're going to leave… I'm coming with you."

She finally looked up at him, surprised by his words. He wanted to go with her. They weren't even in the same squad. So why on earth would he want to go with her to the world of the living?

Yachiru was even more surprised when, not knowing how to respond, Shuhei grabbed her hand and led her to the gates, "Kusajishi… Are you ready to go?"

After thinking for a bit, she slowly nodded. If she were to die, all she had to do was keep Shuhei out of it. That was all. If he came with, it wouldn't matter. She just had to keep him out of it.

As they walked to the world of the living, with Yachiru's hand still in Shuhei's, they walked in silence. After a while, Shuhei cleared his throat, "So… Kusajishi, what are you going to in the world of the living?"

"Well… I, um… I just have some business to do there, that's all."

"Oh… Alright, Kusajishi-Chan."

Yachiru looked at him and smiled lightly, "You know, Hisa-Hisa, you can call me Yachiru if you'd, like." Shuhei looked at her and gave her a sincere smile, "Alright then, Yachiru. I guess you can call me Shuhei."

She smiled an actual smile this time. Shuhei liked her smile; it was a constant reminder to everyone of when she was a child. Neither of them was really watching where they were going, and Shuhei accidentally tripped, and since he was holding Yachiru's hand, she fell with him; on top of him, actually.

They both blushed severely; they were a little closer than they ever wanted to be. After a bit of awkward silence, Yachiru pushed herself off of Shuhei, her face still red, and help Shuhei get back up on his feet.

"U-uh… Sorry about that, Yachiru… I wasn't… Uh… Looking where I was walking…"

"It's fine…"

They continued walking, keeping their conversations short. Not intentionally, but it was the only way to avoid an awkward conversation. Soon, they reached the door to the world of the living. Yachiru carefully opened it, and they both walked through to see that they were in a dark alley.

Shuhei looked around, "Alright, now what?" Yachiru started walking forward, Shuhei following her. "Well, we're going to need some gigai's, and then we have to find a place to stay since we're here." Shuhei nodded in agreement, "Sounds like a plan, Yachiru."

After they got their gigai's, they found a place to stay. It was an empty apartment building by Orihime Inoue's place. Yachiru sighed in exhaustion, "Good god, I'm tired…" Shuhei looked at her and looked around, "Alright. Since there's only one bedroom, you can have it, I'll sleep out here." Yachiru nodded tiredly as she began to walk to the bedroom, "Okay… Goodnight, Shuhei…" In a few minutes, they were both asleep.

Within a few hours, Shuhei awoke to a scream from Yachiru's room. She quickly jumped up and ran into her room, frightened. He saw her screaming in the bed, her arms thrashing around as she continued to scream. He ran over to her and pinned her get her to stop thrashing. He squeezed her and as she woke up, he immediately released her.

"Yachiru, are you alright?!" He saw that she was crying, her entire body shaking with fear. "Yachiru… What happened…?"

"I… I don't…"

Yachiru suddenly hugged Shuhei, to his surprise. He hugged her back as she continued to cry and shake. After a few minutes Yachiru stopped crying and shaking, and she fell asleep in Shuhei's arms. After a while Shuhei noticed this, but didn't want to move in case he woke her up. Soon he laid down beside her and got comfortable and fell asleep next to her. She didn't have another nightmare that night.

Shuhei a woke about an hour later to find Yachiru clutching his shirt, as he grabbed her hand and tried to free it from his shirt, he found that it was impossible. He carefully slid his shirt off and tossed it on the floor, Yachiru almost immediately cuddled up to him, her head resting on his chest. Surprised, he slowly began to stoke her delicate pink hair until he once again, fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

This would be my third chapter in my Shuhei-Yachiru fan fiction. I'm really working hard on these, so I hope whoevers reading this will please leave a review at the end. I'm kind of starting to question my decision to have lemon in this XD Oh well, for those who've been skimming/skipping through chapters, the story takes place 140 years into the future where Yachiru is a teenager and is on a secret mission given to her by the head captain to investigate something in the world of the living, and is unwillingly being accompanied by Shuhei Hisagi.

Yachiru awoke to the sun in her eyes, as she shielded her eyes; she felt a hand drop onto her waist. She quickly looked to find Shuhei, and as she wondered why he was there, he woke up.

"Oh… Yachiru… Morning…" He rubbed his eyes and sat up, and Yachiru finally remembered why he was in the room sleeping with her. She was having a nightmare and he came in and calmed her down. Since they were both in the middle of sleeping, he came in with his pajamas on. Nothing but shorts.

It was then she realized how good he looked; she'd never seen anyone shirtless except for Kenpachi and Ikkaku, and she's never felt this way about them. She never really noticed before, but he was… Really hot. She practically had to pry her eyes off of him.

He looked at her oddly, "Yachiru is something wrong?" As she forced herself to look at his face, he noticed why she had the expression on her face. He noticed what she was looking at. "Uh…" He looked around for his shirt and eventually found it, freeing Yachiru from looking at his chest.

As he put his shirt on, Yachiru instantly regretted not looking at his chest more, for as long as she could. But she couldn't fail in this mission; she couldn't get distracted.

Yachiru crawled off the bed and onto the floor, her feet already cold from the wooden floor. She unwillingly walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, looking for breakfast.

Shuhei came out and looked over her shoulder, "Got anything good?" Yachiru jumped and turned around quickly, "Shuhei! You shouldn't sneak up on people like that!"

"I didn't sneak up on you, Yachiru."

"Yeah, well… You just scared me, that's all!"

She angrily turned around and continued looking in the fridge. As she found the eggs, she began searching for a pan. Shuhei picked her up by the waist and tossed her onto his shoulder, "Shuhei! Put me down!" He set her down on the couch, "You seem a bit grouchy today, Yachiru. Did you finally get your period?"

Yachiru's face went completely red, "Of course not, dumbass! God, how stupid are you?! I don't care if you are a fellow lieutenant, you don't just go and start pi—" Her eyes went wide as she felt his lips against hers.

It didn't take long for his tongue to enter her mouth. Soon, unwillingly, she found herself kissing him back; wanting more and more of him. But soon she opened her eyes, realizing what she was doing. She quickly pulled away, her face still red as she looked down, trying to focus.

"Shuhei…"

He looked at her and backed off, going into the kitchen. He knew he really shouldn't have done that. Yachiru was the lieutenant of squad eleven, the most dangerous squad in the soul society. If anyone, including him, hurt her, they would have to deal with Kenpachi. And no one wanted that.

That night Shuhei awoke to a harsh wind in his face. He sat up and looked around to find the door open, rain pouring in. He jumped up and closed it, his body cold and his feet wet. The floor was covered in water, and some of his things were soaked.

He looked around for a bit, none of his stuff was missing. He walked into Yachiru's room, hoping she was okay. But when he opened the door, both her and her stuff was gone. He ran to the living room and searched around for some dry clothes. As soon as he found some, he put them on and ran outside, instantly getting drench head to toe.

The storm was horrible, the rain caused a flood, already Shuhei had just stepped outside and he was in water up to his knees. The power was out on most of the streets, and he could barely see anything. But Yachiru was gone, and he knew that if he went home without her, Kenpachi would kill him.

He walked for hours, he would've ran but he could barely walk, let alone run. He jumped onto roofs, searching for Yachiru's pink hair. He searched the entire town, even when the rain had stopped and the sun shown in the sky, signaling to people that the day was nearly at its peak.

He continued, only this time he was running. After more hours of searching, he found her on the outskirts of the town, walking away.

"Yachiru!" She quickly turned around and to her surprise, she saw a tired and still drenched Shuhei. "Sh…Shuhei…? But…" He ran up to her, panting, "There you are… Heh… Thought I lost you…"

"Shuhei… What the hell are you doing here?!"

He looked at her and saw the face of someone about to kill someone else. He backed away a bit, "Well… I woke up and you and all of your stuff was gone so I just…" He was surprised when she rammed her knee into his stomach, making him drop to his knees.

"You goddamn idiot… Stay out of my way."

She began to walk away but stopped when Shuhei caught her ankle. "Yachiru… What…" She kicked him in the face before he could say anymore. "Shuhei… Why don't you ever just quit…?" He was surprised when he heard her voice waver, and when she turned around to face him, he understood why.

He looked at her as the tears rolled down her face. He saw something in her eyes… Regret… Sadness...

He wasn't sure what happened next, but he woke up to see darkness. He realized that she had used kido to knock him out, a rare trait in squad eleven. He didn't understand it. Why had she left? Why had she come here?

Yachiru walked through the woods, her head throbbing from a recent hit from a branch. But still, she walked forward, eager to complete her mission. She didn't want anyone else to die because she failed. Her mission… Decided who lived and who died.

She walked until her feet throbbed and her stomach growled. She sat down under a tree and took out some food she packed before she left. As she began to eat, she felt lonely. She always ate lunch with Shuhei ever since the accident with Ikkaku…

*~*~*~*~*FLASHBACK*~*~*~*~*

_Yachiru happily jumped on Ikkaku's back, "Hey Baldy! Haha! Whatcha doing?" Ikkaku, instantly annoyed, looked back at her. "Lieutenant… I'm walking home. Now get off of me."_

_ Yachiru tilted her head and smiled, not getting off. "Nope!" She laughed and patted him on his head._

_ After a while she yawned, "Hey, Baldy… I'm gonna nap for a little bit… Okay…?" He sighed and nodded, knowing that whatever answer he gave, she would do as she pleased._

_ He walked until it started to rain, and he tried to shield his lieutenant from getting wet. He sat down under a tree, careful not to hurt Yachiru in the process. Soon she woke up and looked up at Ikkaku, confused. "Baldy…? How come we're not home yet?"_

_ "It's raining and shit…"_

_ She looked out and rubbed her eyes, seeing that he was right. "But I want to go home, Baldy…"_

_ Ikkaku sighed and picked her up, pulling out a small hat and putting it over her head, "Alright, lieutenant… Hop on and we'll go home." She climbed on his back sleepily and he started walking._

_ Soon lightning began to strike, and this frightened Yachiru. She gripped Ikkaku tighter, hiding her face in his back. "Lieutenant, don't worry. It's just lightening. It won't hurt you when you're with me."_

_ She looked up at Ikkaku, he was her friend. Despite of everything others thought about them not getting along, they were friends. Even before Ikkaku went up against Kenpachi, they were friends._

_ The rain continued to pour down on them, as if nature had no mercy. Ikkaku had to take the longer route; if he had taken the easy way, Yachiru had to deal with the pounding rain on her back. It was his job to take care of Yachiru when Kenpachi wasn't around._

_ The storm got worse. Lightning was striking more often, and more closely as well. Within minutes, lightning struck almost a foot in front of Ikkaku, making him jump back. Yachiru gripped him even tighter, until her hands and fingers began to hurt._

_ He looked back to make sure she was okay, and he began to run to the barracks, but before he could make it, lightning struck again._

_ But this time, it hit Ikkaku._

_ Yachiru flew forward, hitting the ground with a loud thud. She slowly raised her head, half of her face being in pain. She looked back and saw why she flew forward. Her eyes went wide with horror, "Baldy…"_

_ She cried softly as Yumichika held her hand, his face filled with sadness. Kenpachi sat there, no emotion on his face. Yachiru knew that this didn't affect him. He didn't really care about anyone. The only reason he didn't kill Yachiru when he found her, was because they were alike. Always alone._

_ Soon Yumichika sat up and knelt down before Yachiru, helping her up on his back. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he walked through the double doors and into the room. Ahead, there was a coffin._

_ He approached it slowly, his eyes starting to water. Yachiru looked over his shoulder and gently wiped the tears from his eyes. Yumichika looked back at her and smiled, grateful that he still had at least one person that can be there for him._

_ After the funeral they all went back to the squad eleven barracks. Yumichika, with Yachiru still on his back, walked into Ikkaku's room, closing the door behind him. He sat down where Ikkaku slept and looked around the room. Yachiru's stuff was still there. She would occasionally sleep in Ikkaku's room when Kenpachi wasn't there._

_ There was her little corner, a soft little pillow that she borrowed from Ikkaku, and warm blanket, and her special teddy bear that Ikkaku and Yumichika got her for her most recent birthday. It made Yumichika smile, Ikkaku seemed so hardcore on outside. But it seemed there was still a soft side of him that Yumichika hadn't seen in a while. Only someone like Yachiru could bring that side out of him._

_ Soon they both fell asleep, Yumichika on his back and Yachiru sleeping on next to him, her head resting on his stomach. They both usually couldn't sleep, but the smell of Ikkaku settled them both. _

_Yachiru would usually sleep in Kenpachi's room, but he wouldn't even look at her anymore. It was probably because she cried at Ikkaku's funeral. Or it was because she had recently taken a liking to Yumichika. She just hoped it wasn't going to be permanent. She missed Kenpachi._

*~*~*~*~*FLASHBACK END*~*~*~*~*

She sighed heavily and sat her food down. She'd lost her appetite. She pulled out a teddy bear and smiled, gently rubbing off some dirt on its face. She smiled as she held it close. She slowly began to think. What would Ikkaku do in this situation? She smiled again, realizing that he would probably charge in, not thinking about consequences. That was his way.

Soon she felt a strange spiritual pressure and realized that it was what she had come here for. She was finally about to complete her mission.


	4. Chapter 4

Heads up here, Murumasa is the zanpakuto responsible for the "Zanpakuto Rebellion Arc" in Bleach. Watch it. Alright. This is my 4th chapter in my Shuhei-Yachiru fan fiction. I'm sorry if this chapter sucks. It's 1:47 in the morning -_- . By the way, this chapter kind of strays from the idea of my Shuhei-Yachiru pairing. I really didn't want to have one of those stories where they just suddenly fall in love. Way too many of those. In case you skimmed/skipped the last chapter or whatever, here's a little summary of the story so far: The story takes place 140 years into the future where Yachiru is a teenager and is on a secret mission to investigate something in the world of the living, and is unwillingly being accompanied by Shuhei Hisagi. After they share a sudden kiss, Yachiru leaves to complete her mission. When she's caught by Shuhei, she knocks him unconscious. Then we all find out that Ikkaku kind of died protecting Yachiru. Please leave a review at the end ^^

Yachiru continued to walk forward, her eyes starting to water. She knew that this could be her last day alive. But she was trusted by the head captain himself to complete this mission. And it was far too late to turn back now. Her fate was sealed the instant she decided.

The spiritual pressure she felt had gotten stronger; she was sure she was going the right way. Soon she realized that it was more than one spiritual pressure. There was two, maybe three of them all combined into one. This wasn't going to be an easy task. She might even have to use her shikai. Ukeire, Yachiru's zanpakuto, was already excited; she hasn't fought a real battle in a while.

Yachiru was close; very close as a matter of fact. She stopped and tied her hair in a ponytail, the last thing she wanted was for her hair to get in her face and make her lose. Or in this case, die.

As she approached the spiritual pressure, she lowered hers to avoid getting caught before the battle even began. She crouched behind a bush and looked out on her opponents.

They were all wearing dark cloaks, covering their faces and bodies.

"Is it time yet, Master?"

"… Yes… I believe it is… Let's begin…"

Yachiru looked at all three of them, her eyes scanning to see if there were any more of them. After confirming that they were alone, she moved in. She leapt from her hiding place and into the air, her hand already resting on Ukeire, ready to release her shikai if needed.

All of them looked up to see her, and to her surprise, they each pulled out a zanpakuto. They all pointed them at her and released their shikai. Although she didn't hear the names of their zanpakutos', she recognized one of them. The one she never thought she would ever see again.

Shuhei drowsily stood up, grabbing his head in pain. He slowly began to walk forward, trying not to strain his body. But he had to find her, no matter what. Yumichika and Kenpachi weren't the best greeting party. Almost falling, he quickly took out his zanpakuto to steady himself. His best concern right now was to walk straight.

"What the hell?! Is that anyway to handle me?!"

Shuhei looked behind him to see the manifested form of Kazeshini. "What the…?"

Kazeshini looked at him with a sneer on his face, "What? Did you think that just because Murumasa's gone we still can't show ourselves like this? How pathetic."

Shuhei chose to ignore him; Kazeshini wasn't exactly the best when it came to helping out. He tried to take another step, but failed and fell to his knees, being caught by Kazeshini. "Damn Shuhei, what the hell happened to you?" He looked at his zanpakuto, "Lieutenant Kusajishi knocked me out… Now let's go…"

With Kazeshini helping him, they walked into the woods, following Yachiru's spiritual pressure. But it was fading, and they didn't know why.

"Stop crying and fight 'til your heart's content, Ukeire!" Yachiru unleashed her shikai as she struck the familiar zanpakuto. Her eyes were filled with tears now, and as much as she tried to stop them, they spilled over and onto her face. She never thought she would ever have to have this fight. The one between her and one of her closest friends.

She stepped onto her remaining opponent's shikai and jumped off of it, appearing at her opponent's back. She had the perfect chance to strike, yet she had not taken it. The other two who had been there realized that she had no intention of leaving her current enemy to deal with them, so they had ran. It was just her and him.

Her opponent didn't look like he recognized her. She knew she had changed, her hair had grown to the middle of her back, she now had a tattoo on her right arm that resembled Renji's, and the blush marks on her cheeks had disappeared, but she was very recognizable. She was still the only soul reaper with pink hair. Had it really been so long that Ikkaku didn't recognize her?

He moved in, with his zanpakuto raised high in the air, ready to strike down immediately, "Ba…Baldy?" The attacker stopped and jumped back.

"… Lieutenant…?" He took off his hood and squinted at her, "I don't believe it…"

Yachiru smiled and dropped Ukeire and ran up to him, hugging him. "Ikkaku! You're alive!" Surprised, he just stood there dumbfounded.

"I can't believe it! We all thought you were dead and we—"

Her eyes went wide with pain as she felt something go through her stomach. She slowly released him as she looked down and saw that his zanpakuto was running through her. She looked back at him as blood began to splurge out of her mouth, "B-Baldy…? I don't…"

"Sorry about this, Lieutenant… But I can't have you getting in my way like last time… That's why I had to fake my death. And now that you know that I'm alive, I can't risk you going back to the soul society and telling everyone."

"You… Faked your own… Death…? But why did…?"

Ikkaku pulled his zanpakuto out of her and back into his hand. "Yachiru… You never learn, do you?" As Yachiru fell to the ground, her hand gripping the hole in her stomach, she felt a spiritual pressure that wasn't hers or Ikkaku's.

She looked up from the ground and saw four blurry figures in front of her. She recognized three, Izuru, Shuhei and Kazeshini. But the other one… It seemed familiar, but she couldn't figure it out.

"Kazeshini, take care of him."

"Heh, don't have to tell me twice!"

Yachiru watched as Shuhei and Izuru knelt down beside her, "Izuru, can you do it?" Izuru rolled up his sleeves and placed his hands over her stomach and began to heal her, "If I have enough time… Then yeah, maybe…"

Shuhei watched Yachiru with concern as blood trailed down her throat and waist. Yachiru's breathing was getting shallow, but thanks to Izuru breathing was slowly getting easier for her.

Shuhei turned his head to see both Kazeshini and Ukeire manifested and attacking Ikkaku. He'd never seen Ukeire manifested before. She looked a lot like Yachiru…

Kazeshini pulled his right blade into Ikkaku's back, making him fall to the ground, "Heh… For a third seat, you're pretty weak, aren't you?"

Yachiru opened her eyes to see Shuhei looking over at them, and she followed his eyes to witness her friend practically being slaughtered right in front of her. She moved her arm from her side and reached out towards Ikkaku; even though he tried to kill her, she still considered him to be a friend.

She saw him being dropped to his knees by her very own zanpakuto. She had to stop them from killing him, but in her current condition, she could barely move, let alone stand up. But she couldn't do anything. For the second time she's able to do nothing except watch while her friend gets killed. Only this time, it's for real.

Shuhei saw the look in Yachiru's eyes. She was once again in pain, and he couldn't do anything about it. All he wanted to do was take all of that pain away and help her. But she wouldn't let him. She was stubborn like that.

As he saw Kazeshini raise his blade to finish Ikkaku, he quickly shunpoed and grabbed the blade, "Eh? What the hell do you think you're doing, Shuhei?! You told me to take him out!"

Ukeire looked back at her master and then at Ikkaku, then at Kazeshini, shaking her head, "Master Yachiru doesn't want him to die… And so that is what will be. Put away your blade, Kazeshini." Ukeire walked over to Yachiru, sighing. She then returned to blade form and began speaking to her master by thought, _Heh… You truly are an odd one, Master…_

Yachiru clenched her teeth as Izuru spoke to her, "Sorry, but this will hurt just a bit Lieutenant…" He focused as Yachiru's wound finally healed and her breathing went back to normal… "There… Shuhei, I'm done!"

Shuhei ran over to them and nodded to Izuru, "Yachiru… I think it's about time to spill… Why did you come here?"

Yachiru looked at him with sad eyes as she looked over at Ikkaku, lying on the ground. She watched his chest go up and down, instantly feeling relieved that he was still alive.

"Shuhei… I came here… To annihilate enemies of the soul society… That's all you need to know…"

He sighed and picked her up in his arms, "Kazeshini… Leave Ikkaku there for now. Izuru, let's go."

After Izuru returned for the soul society, Shuhei took Yachiru back to the apartment they were staying in. He walked to her room followed by Kazeshini. After he put her down in her bed and walked into the living room, Kazeshini spoke to him.

"Well, what now, Shuhei?"

Shuhei opened the door to leave, "You stay here. I need someone to keep an eye on Yachiru for the time being. She always did have a habit of running off." Kazeshini nodded and sat down, obviously upset that he had to babysit.

"Where are you going, Shuhei?"

"I'm going to find out why Yachiru came here."

Kazeshini stretched his arms and legs, "Alright."

Shuhei walked out the door and went to the soul society.

"Head captain? Are you there, sir?"

"Shuhei Hisagi. What is the meaning of this? You are well aware that no one is supposed to leave the soul society without authorization. Explain."

Shuhei sat there with a bowed head, "I was accompanying Lieutenant Kusajishi. Sir, if I may be so bold to ask, why was she sent to the world of the living? She said she was sent to destroy enemies of the soul society. I don't buy it."

"Hmp." The head captain turned around to face him, "Alright Lieutenant. I will explain to you Miss Kusajishi's assignment. You of all people know that squad eleven is the most powerful squad of all thirteen, having dealt with one of their members in the past. I asked little Yachiru if she would go on a suicide mission to protect to soul society. She accepted. The assignment was for her to stop three dangerous enemies, three enemies that defected from the soul society."

"But sir… One of them was Ikkaku Madarame."

"That is correct, Shuhei. He has teamed up with two others who are planning to destroy the soul society. I asked Miss Kusajishi to do this mission because believe it or not, she is a captain-class soul reaper. I did not think she would come back alive, granted, but she would have obtained enough information that we could send another soul reaper to finish the mission."

Shuhei stood up in shock, "What…?! So you were just using her?! You would sacrifice Yachiru for information?!"

The head captain opened his eyes, "Shuhei, I advise you to lower your voice and remain calm. It appears that since Yachiru did not go alone, she could easily get the job done, with you."

Shuhei understood now. The head captain had sent Yachiru on a suicide mission, but since he had decided to tag along, it wasn't so suicidal. "Head captain… Please forgive me for my outburst."

The head captain turned back around, "Now, Shuhei Hisagi, I order you to assist Lieutenant Kusajishi on this dangerous mission. You will set out immediately. Understood?"

Shuhei couldn't help but smile, "Yes, sir."

Yachiru opened her eyes to see them. Shuhei, Kazeshini, and Ukeire. She sat up in pain, "What… Are all of you doing here…?"

They all turned their attention to her, "Yachiru… We're here to help you. I went back to the soul society and was ordered to assist you in the mission." Shuhei smiled at her as he saw the look of surprise on her face.

Ukeire looked at her master, "Master… Please rest more… If we're all going to do this, we all need to be in top condition. So please close your eyes, Master Yachiru. And when you awaken, everything will be ready."


	5. Chapter 5

Alright then, this chapter goes back to the idea of my Shuhei-Yachiru pairing. Little summary here: The story takes place 140 years into the future when Yachiru's a teenager. She's sent on a mission with Shuhei Hisagi to kill three powerful enemies of the soul society, including her beloved friend and comrade, Ikkaku Madarame. Both of their zanpakutos, Kazeshini (Shuhei's) and Ukeire (Yachiru's) can both manifest themselves despite of Murumasa's control. And here we go…

Yachiru awoke to a strange yet powerful scent, and soon she heard yelling in the kitchen. She walked out of her room and down the hall, rubbing her eyes tiredly, and soon she saw the reason she woke up.

"Shuhei, where the hell did you put the gloves?!"

"Kazeshini! You had them last!"

"Dammit, dammit, dammit!"

"Reap, Kazeshini!"

Kazeshini looked at him, "Are you insane?! Releasing your shikai here?!"

Shuhei opened the oven door and carefully put the edge of his blade into the oven, carefully getting whatever was in there out. He put it on the oven top and sighed.

"Well… That solved that problem."

As his zanpakuto returned to normal, he heard laughter. He turned his head to find Yachiru laughing in the hallway, "Hahahah—what are you guys doing?"

"Heh, Shuhei thought it would be fun to experience hell, so I'm planning to burn him with his own creation of black ashes!"

Shuhei knocked Kazeshini over the head with his hand, "Um, we were actually trying to make breakfast… Haha…"

Yachiru laughed as she began to walk into the kitchen, "And how's that working out for you two? I can totally imagine both of you as chefs." Shuhei scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Well, um…"

Suddenly the door opened and Ukeire walked through with grocery bags. "Are you two boys still making a mess over there?"

Ukeire stood beside Yachiru and whispered something, and they both laughed. Kazeshini appeared in front of the grocery bags, "Well, don't keep us waiting Ukeire, what did you bring?" As he reached for the bags, she held them up high so he couldn't get them.

"Dammit, woman! What did you bring?!"

"Oh, Kazeshini, chill out, will ya? Always being so uptight and preppy."

Kazeshini tilted his head in confusion as they all laughed around him.

After a while they all sat down, Shuhei sitting next to Yachiru and Ukeire sitting next to Kazeshini. The food Ukeire brought home looked delicious, dumplings and cotton candy, and so many assorted treats.

"Wow! Ukeire, you got everything!"

Shuhei looked over at Kazeshini, "Heh… I guess zanpakuto are like their masters in a lot of ways…"

Both Yachiru and Ukeire looked over at them with mouths stuffed full of candy, "What do you mean?"

They all laughed and began to eat; Ukeire took out some actual food for Shuhei and Kazeshini.

Ikkaku looked through the window at Yachiru. She was laughing and smiling. She was happy. He looked at everyone else. He knew Shuhei and Kazeshini; you could pick them out of a crowd of a million. But the other one… It was Yachiru's zanpakuto.

She was eating quite a bit of candy. Her hair was a lighter shade of pink than Yachiru's, and her eyes were a cold shade of blue. But they seemed to be quite joyous eyes. She had tattoos on her arms and legs, and he noticed that Yachiru now had a tattoo as well. She's grown up. She wasn't his little lieutenant anymore. She was his enemy.

And he didn't take kindly to his enemies. But could he really kill her in cold blood?

Yachiru and Shuhei were stuck with doing the dishes. Kazeshini went off for a walk and Ukeire was sleeping happily after passing out from her candy panic. Yachiru starting washing as Shuhei dried them. After some thinking, Yachiru stopped and Shuhei looked at her.

"Um… Shuhei..?"

"Yeah?"

"… Thank you."

"Anytime. After all, I'm happy to help out after a nice meal."

"No… Not about this. About saving me in the woods yesterday. I really don't know what came over me back there…"

"Yachiru… It's fine… When Tosen left… If he came straight back, I might've done something similar. I know firsthand about losing someone you care for, and if they came back a lot of people would've reacted the same."

"You mean they would've dropped their guard and expected everything to go back to the way it was? That stupid decision… It almost cost me my life… And if you hadn't showed up…"

His eyes widened as he saw tears run down her face. He stopped what he was doing and placed his hands on her shoulders, turning her towards him.

"Yachiru. Don't you ever say that what you did was stupid."

"But it was… I shouldn't have been so quick to come to conclusions on my own…"

He tilted her chin up so that she was facing him. "Yachiru… What if I hadn't put that note into your pocket after Ikkaku's funeral? We wouldn't have been become friends. What if Kenpachi let you have the last bit of his meat he was saving that one time? You could've died from food poisoning. Granted, the only reason he didn't die was because they caught it quickly."

Yachiru smiled a bit, "Yeah… Kenny does love his meat…"

"But still… Yachiru, everything you do always has a good ending, no matter how long it takes."

Yachiru looked at him as he smiled, "I guess we can say that you're the soul society's good luck charm."

Yachiru smiled at that, she liked when he talked to her this way. He always made her feel important. She took his hand away from her face and held it as she continued to smile, "Thanks… Shuhei…"

He took his other hand and wrapped it around her, hugging her, "Anytime, Yachiru…"

They stayed like that for a while, just the two of them, well, three, if you count Ukeire. But soon Yachiru felt something warm against her waist, and as she looked to see what it was, she saw that the sink was flooding.

She quickly pulled away from him, "Oh crap!" She quickly turned off the water and they both backed away as water continued to spill over. Shuhei quickly grabbed the paper towels and began spreading them over the floor, "Dammit…"

Yachiru went to help him but slipped and fell forward, knocking Shuhei over, onto the floor with her on top of him. They both blushed majorly with embarrassment.

"U-uh, I'm sorry!"

As Yachiru went to get off, Shuhei grabbed one of her wrists and her waist.

"Sh-Shuhei?! What're you—"

He cut her off mid-sentence by kissing her. Her eyes went wide and her face flushed red with embarrassment. But soon she kissed him back, pressing up against him.

Ikkaku gripped his zanpakuto so hard it almost broke. He knew spying was wrong and it wasn't really his style, but he couldn't pry his angry eyes away from what he was seeing. It made his stomach turn. It made his blood boil inside of him. Shuhei had no right, taking advantage of a crying girl.

He charged through the window, breaking the glass. It made both of them jump; Yachiru sliding off of Shuhei and looking around for a zanpakuto that wasn't there. Shuhei looked on the counter until he found his and pulled it out, ready to fight him.

Ikkaku smiled. Not the average smile, but the kind of smile you would get from Kenpachi in the middle of a fight. It amazed him that he still remembered that terrifying look.

Ikkaku charged at Shuhei, ready to gut him inside out. With his sword high in the air, he swung down, only to find that Shuhei had jumped away and in front of a defenseless Yachiru. That just pissed him off even more.

Ikkaku looked into Shuhei's calm eyes, how can that idiot be so calm in this kind of situation? But then he looked at Yachiru. She was scared. She was scared… Of him.

Ikkaku's eyes went wide as he realized what he was doing. He let his emotions get in his way, just as Yachiru had done in the woods.

They watched Ikkaku from the shadows, "What the hell is that idiot doing?! Master, please allow me to do something about this!"

"Quiet, Iba. You need to keep yourself calm."

Iba ran his hand through his hair, obviously annoyed.

"Damn it, Ikkaku…"

Renji sighed and grabbed Iba, making sure he didn't go anywhere. "Alright, Iba… Let's try this your way."

They both grabbed their zanpakutos and shunpoed beside Ikkaku. "Ikkaku… Fall back. Now. We'll take it over from here." Iba nodded in agreement.

Ikkaku's eyes widened with fear for both himself and Yachiru. They would kill her. And he would have to live with that. He won't let them do that.

Iba held his blade up to Ikkaku's throat, "Master said to beat it!"

Renji pulled out his zanpakuto and aimed it at Shuhei as Ikkaku pushed Iba's blade away. "Don't you dare hurt her…"

Iba looked at Yachiru and grinned, "Nah, we won't hurt her much. I, for one, might play with her a bit. Or a lot. She's pretty."

Shuhei's eyes turned hateful as Yachiru grabbed him from behind.

"Yachiru… Wake up Ukeire. We can do this." Yachiru nodded as Shuhei held Kazeshini out.

Yachiru quickly ran down the hall, into her room. As she reached for the handle, Iba appeared behind her and grabbed both of her wrists, pinning her to the wall.

"Well, well… Sorry little girl, but you're not going in there."

She was surprised when Iba went stiff and dropped onto the ground.

"Stop crying and fight till your heart's content!"

She looked back to see Ukeire in her manifested form, holding the sword towards Iba's throat. "Master Yachiru… I apologize for my being late."

Yachiru smiled at her zanpakuto, grateful she was so reliant. After Yachiru went into her room and got her zanpakuto, she ran out to the living room where she found Kazeshini slashing at Ikkaku, and Shuhei trying to find an opening on Renji.

She knew that Kazeshini would kill Ikkaku, but Shuhei looked like he needed help. She wasn't sure who to help out.

That was when it hit her. If she didn't want Kazeshini to kill Ikkaku… Then she would just have to kill him herself.

She ran and jumped in front of Kazeshini, "Go and help Shuhei…"

Kazeshini sneered, "Women and their mood swings…"

She aimed her zanpakuto out towards Ikkaku. She had to end this.

"… Baldy…"

Was she being serious? Could she honestly go up against him? Ikkaku looked at her in disappointment, she'd grown, but this was suicidal. Oh well.

Ikkaku ran at Yachiru, just as he'd done in the past. Only this time, she didn't fly backwards and hit the ground. She blocked it.

"Stop crying and fight till your heart's content… Ukeire."

He saw her zanpakuto change. She was being serious. She really intended to kill him this time around. He looked into her eyes. A part of them were sad, lonely, it hurt him to look at them. But the other part of them was full of hate, pain, and a deep hunger to fight. Yachiru wasn't like that.

But she was now.

She pushed Ikkaku back with her shikai, her hands were bleeding and sour. How long could she keep this up? Shuhei and Kazeshini were doing fine now, but every time Shuhei tried to help her, Renji would stop him.

She looked at the man who was once her friend. After all this time, she thought she'd gotten over his death. But she hadn't. After 140 years, she still hadn't. This fight would change that. She would be sure of it.

She swung her zanpakuto in the air, and made it crash around him. She stabbed at him, and to her surprise, she actually got him. She got him to his knees.

She carefully walked up to him, her shikai resting on her shoulder.

"Any last words, traitor?"

Ikkaku looked up at her, his face bloody from a recent hit from her.

"Y-yeah… But just a few…"

She watched him struggle to get to his knees, but when he did, he walked up to her. He was standing right in front of her now.

He placed a hand on her shoulder and whispered in her ear, "Good job… Yachiru…"

With that, Ikkaku fell to the ground. He was still breathing, she was sure of it. She raised her zanpakuto high into the air once again, and struck down to meet the blade of Renji.

"What the hell?! Out of my way!"

Renji grabbed Ikkaku and shunpoed away, leaving a dead Iba.

``Yachiru stood there. Once again she hadn't done what she was told to. Shuhei walked up to her and put a tired hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it… We'll get them next time…"

Yachiru looked back at him and smiled, "Yeah… I guess so."

Shuhei looked at her, frowning, "Are you worried?"

She shook her head, denying it. "Shuhei… What if next time we can't do it? What if they get away again? And this whole mess just keeps going on and on?"

They all thought about that, and Ukeire was the first to speak.

"Master Yachiru… You should have more confidence in our abilities. We have been by your side for quite some time now. Please remember that you will not be alone in this."

Yachiru smiled at her zanpakuto, then at Kazeshini, and finally at Shuhei, "Alright… We can do this."

Heads up here! The next chapter will actually be about Kazeshini and Ukeire when Murumasa took control of them and made them rebel. Please be prepared, and please don't yell at me. Chapter 7 will be back on track but for chapter 6, I do recommend reading it. Don't have to if you don't want. See you guys later!


	6. Chapter 6

PLEASE READ BEFORE CONTINUING!

THIS CHAPTER WILL NOT BE ABOUT HISAxXxKUSA! IT WILL BE ABOUT KAZESHINI AND UKEIRE!

I've taken about 3 caffeine pills, watching South Park, and chillin out in my Regular Show socks. I would really like to know what you guys think of Ukeire so far. Again, this will NOT be about Shuhei and Yachiru; it will be about Kazeshini and Ukeire when Murumasa took control of the soul reapers' zanpakuto spirits and made them rebel. Although, this chapter will eventually be about how Yachiru got Ukeire.

Kazeshini glanced over at the pink haired zanpakuto, obviously worried about her master. He still doesn't understand it. He was made to reap lives; he didn't necessarily care about Shuhei. He accepts the fact that without Shuhei, he wouldn't exist but… How can this zanpakuto not feel the need to disobey her master once in a while? When they all first manifested, she didn't even come out. She refused to leave her masters' side. That dumb, pink haired lieutenant didn't even know her name; she didn't care. But still she stayed. The only reason she came out was to try and reason with the others. She still was. He just didn't get it.

The zanpakuto looked back at him, confused, "Huh? What ya looking at, Kazeshini?" He looked at her, trying to figure her out. "You… Why are you still like this? We're all finally free from the soul reapers control! We don't have to listen to them anymore… We have a voice of our own now. Yet you still want to serve that soul reaper of yours!"

She looked forward, "Kazeshini… You still don't understand. The likes of you will never understand."

"The likes of me?! What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

She sighed and looked down, obviously disappointed in Kazeshini's lack of intelligence. "It means that you have no respect for your master. None of you do. They are the reason we are here. And after all this time, you treat them like pests."

Kazeshini sneered at her, annoyed. "I would think that you of all people would be rebelling. Your master doesn't care about you! She hasn't even asked you your name yet!"

She looked down, a small smile spreading across her face.

"My name… My master will ask me my name whenever she wants, and I will tell her. But until that day comes, I will wait patiently for her to ask."

"Damn you, woman… Always being so damn forgiving and shit. Your supposing master belongs to squad eleven, to most dangerous squad in the entire soul society. But you aren't at all violent, let alone impatient."

Her small smile started to turn evil as she glanced back at him. Her eyes, usually not showing any sign of emotion, were now filled with hatred and a desire to fight. Kazeshini backed away a bit, surprised by this sudden change of personality she was displaying.

He was in a hurry to change the subject as she turned back to normal, or at least normal to him. It was then he realized that not only did her master not know her name, but he didn't either.

"So, uh… What's your name, anyway? I'm pretty damn sure none of us know it."

She looked at him with a blank expression and looked down, her tail, which she usually keeps hidden, now covered the lower part of her face. He wasn't sure, but he thought she was blushing.

"My name… My name is Ukeire…"

Kazeshini looked at her strangely, "Ukeire? As in 'acceptance?'"

Ukeire nodded her head, "Yes… My name literally means acceptance."

Kazeshini studied her. She had light pink hair, dark blue eyes, tattoos that went across her arms and legs, and a big, fluffy pink tail. Squad eleven wasn't exactly the friendly type, and yet she didn't seem threatening at all.

Kazeshini laid down on his back, looking up at the dark sky. The stars were shining brightly tonight, and he watched as several of them shot across the sky. He figured that he'd better enjoy the peace while it lasted.

Soon he heard movement behind him as the door opened; he quickly jumped up and hid in the shadows, waiting for the intruder. He was surprised when Ukeire walked in, closing the door behind her. He unusually stayed quiet; he wanted to know why she was here. This was his place. All of the zanpakuto knew it.

She looked up, unsure of what her master saw in this. Yachiru liked looking up at the stars with one of her squad members; the bald one. It seemed quite pointless. It was then when she saw one of the stars shot across the sky, and she felt something inside of her. A rush of excitement swam through her, and she understood. Her master liked excitement. No matter if it was the excitement of something simple or of something deadly.

She quietly sat down and continued to stare at the sky, "Kazeshini… How long have you been doing this?"

Kazeshini sighed and stepped out of the shadows and faced her, "I've been doing this… Ever since I was manifested…"

Ukeire gave him a slight nod and looked carefully at the stars, a small smile moving across her face. "I would've never guessed that someone like you, Kazeshini, would enjoy something like this…"

"I could same the same thing about you, woman…"

"Hm?" She looked over at him, a confused looked on her face, "What do you mean?"

"Well, you technically belong to squad eleven… I never would've imagined that you'd like this…"

Ukeire smiled at that and looked back at the stars, laying back on the ground. "Yeah… I could see how you would've come to that conclusion."

Kazeshini walked over and sat down next to her, looking at the stars. "It is… Um… Very pretty…"

Ukeire looked over at him and bushed his cheek with her tail, giggling. "Never would've guessed that you had a soft spot for something as simple as stars, Kazeshini." He swatted away her tail and studied her. He still didn't get it.

Kazeshini opened his eyes to the sun. He realized he had fallen asleep, and when he looked down, he saw a pink haired head resting on his chest, and a tail swinging happily around calmly. He sneered and shoved her off of him, waking her up.

Ukeire rubbed her eyes tiredly, "Huh…?" She looked over at Kazeshini, "Wha… What happened…?"

Kazeshini stood up, walking away from Ukeire. She slowly sat up, looking at him with blurry eyes. She took in her surroundings, trying to figure out where she was. As soon as she remembered, she stood up and walked towards the door.

"Kazeshini… About last night, I—"

"Don't even bother, woman."

She glanced down at the floor before walking out, closing the door behind her. Kazeshini looked at the door and thought about going after her.

"Damn that woman…"

Heineko jumped towards Ukeire, already jealous of a tail that wasn't hers.

"Hey! Who the heck are you?!"

Ukeire looked at all the other zanpakuto, studying them; trying to figure out who their masters' were. She had already guessed a few; Kazeshini belonged to Shuhei Hisagi, Senbonzakura belonged to Byakuya Kuchiki, and Sode No Shirayuki belonged to Rukia Kuchiki. That was all she knew for sure so far.

"My name is Ukeire."

Sode No Shirayuki looked at Ukeire carefully, "You… I haven't seen you before, let alone heard of you."

"My master is Lady Yachiru Kusajishi."

Sode No Shirayuki sneered, "Your master? Do you still call her that?"

Ukeire closed her eyes and thought for a moment, "Hmp…" She turned around and began walking away from them.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?!" Ukeire looked back to see Heineko, obviously annoyed. "I have no interest in being around those who have absolutely no respect for their masters."

It was Tobiume that spoke next, "Masters? They are not our masters anymore. All they did was made us weak."

Kazeshini was walking to the zanpakuto hideout when he saw Ukeire walking out. "Hey, woman, what do you think you're doing here?"

Ukeire ignored him; she knew that it pissed him off, but still she continued. He grabbed her arm and spun her around, annoyed. "I asked you a question, damn it!"

His expression changed from angry to surprise as he saw that blood was dripping from her eyes. He felt a sudden wave of emotion flow over him as Ukeire shoved him and continued walking away.

He watched her walk for a bit before running after her, forcing her to look at him, "What the hell happened to you, woman?!"

Ukeire looked at him with bloody eyes, "The other zanpakuto… They made me mad and I…" She sighed and closed her eyes, silently pleading for the blood to stop coming from her eyes, "When I get a rush of unfamiliar emotion, my eyes start to bleed… It's extremely painful but… It only happens once for every rush so… I should be fine…"

Kazeshini tilted her head both ways, making sure she wasn't cut. "Damn it, woman…"

*~*~*~*~*10 YEARS LATER*~*~*~*~*

The storm got worse. Lightning was striking more often, and more closely as well. Within minutes, lightning struck almost a foot in front of Ikkaku, making him jump back. Yachiru gripped him even tighter, until her hands and fingers began to hurt.

He looked back to make sure she was okay, and he began to run to the barracks, but before he could make it, lightning struck again.

But this time, it hit Ikkaku.

Yachiru flew forward, hitting the ground with a loud thud. She slowly raised her head, half of her face being in pain. She looked back and saw why she flew forward. Her eyes went wide with horror, "Baldy…"

*~*~*~*~*MEANWHILE IN HUECO MUNDO*~*~*~*~*

Tier Hallibel, the third Espada, glanced around, looking at the newest of the Espada. It was only her and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez; they were the only originals remaining. The others… They were killed by the damn soul reapers. Her comrades… Her friends… Were all gone. And now it's time for the soul reapers to pay.

All of the zanpakuto manifested for the funeral of Ikkaku and his zanpakuto. One by one they each took their turns bowing their heads in respect. They did it at night; they didn't want their masters knowing they could still manifest themselves quite yet. They'd all agreed to tell their masters soon enough.

Soon they all started walking home to their masters barracks. They all walked in pairs, Senbonzakura, Zabimaru, and Sode No Shirayuki all walked together; as well as Kazeshini and Wabisuke, along with Ukeire and Fujikujacku. The others all walked home alone. After Wabisuke went home, Kazeshini started walking with Ukeire and Fujikujacku.

"So, Ukeire. Haven't seen you in quite a bit. How've you been?"

Ukeire looked over at Kazeshini, "Hm? Oh… I've been… Good, I suppose… How about you, Kazeshini?"

He looked up at the stars and sighed, "Same, I guess… Shuhei's been a bit cranky lately, though…"

"Lieutenant Hisagi? Huh… Maybe he just hasn't had much sleep lately… Lady Yachiru's been acting a bit odd as well… It's probably because of what happened to 3rd seat Madarame…"

Fujikujacku looked down, sad. "My master has also been acting strangely…"

They all looked sad; their faces grim.

After Kazeshini left for the squad 9 barracks, Fujikujacku and Ukeire walked to the squad 11 barracks, hoping to see their masters. Ukeire, of course, had to hide; Yachiru still hasn't asked Ukeire her name.

She was starting to get impatient; Yachiru still wasn't even the slightest bit interested in learning Ukeire's name. While she had Kenpachi, she didn't need her zanpakuto.

Her eyes were forced upward as she felt a strong spiritual pressure. She looked around in the sky for the source; and then she saw it. She saw 8 powerful arrancars; all with numbers on their bodies. They seemed to range from 1-10, though she didn't see the numbers 3 or 6. Her body went stiff with fear as they all jumped down… And then they started attacking.

Individually, they all scattered themselves. Ukeire almost immediately heard the sound of the alarm, and saw several lights being turned on. She was startled when Kazeshini appeared behind her, grabbing her and pulling her into the shadows.

She grabbed and pulled his hand away from her mouth, "Kazeshini! What the hell do you think-?!" He pulled her back in, once again covering her mouth with his hand. Now she knew why; she saw a tiny figure slowly walk out of the squad eleven barracks. Soon she saw her master, Yachiru, look up at the sky with Kenpachi, Ikkaku, and Yumichika behind her.

Ikkaku picked up Yachiru and quickly carried her away as Yumichika and Kenpachi disappeared, probably going to fight the… Guests. Kazeshini let go of her, and he watched as she slowly trailed Ikkaku down the barracks.

Okay, so the next chapter will unwillingly be a continuation of this little thing. See you guys later!


	7. Chapter 7

Holy shit. Just saying here, but, if you haven't ever had the Hamburger Helper with cheese… You don't know what the fuck you're missing. Although, I've never had a Shamrock Shake from McDonald's, so I'm really not one to talk. According to the chief of police in my town, I need to try one. Getting a bit off topic I suppose… Alright, so this is the continuation or Chapter 6. Should've read it if you haven't. Bam. Please leave a review at the end

"Alright, Lieutenant… I want you to stay here until I come and get you, alright?"

Yachiru looked up at Yumichika, her eyes still tired and now sad, "Yun-Yun… Where are you going…?"

Yumichika sighed, "Yachiru, I don't have time to explain right now, okay? Just stay here. If you get scared or something, just go next door to the squad nine barracks and find Shuhei, alright?"

Yachiru nodded groggily and sat down in a corner, cuddling with her teddy Yumichika and Ikkaku got her for her previous birthday. She watched Yumichika smile and run out of the room, going to catch up with Kenpachi.

Ukeire watched as Yumichika disappeared; she was lucky he didn't see her. She turned her head to look at her master from the shadows. Yachiru was upset; she could feel it. She honestly cared for her friends, yet she cared none for Ukeire. Granted, she wouldn't get the blade dirty or anything, but she never even really looked at her.

Ukeire's eyes widened with fear as she felt a strong spiritual pressure. It wasn't anyone she recognized; not a soul reaper, and it certainly wasn't a zanpakuto. It belonged to an Espada.

Yachiru gripped her teddy bear tighter as she saw a large figure appear in front of her; and for the first time in a very long time, she was truly afraid.

The large figure pulled out what looked like a zanpakuto, "Well, well… What do we have here…? According to Aizen and those other two, you're supposed to be a lieutenant. Ain't you a little small to be a high rank? Oh well…"

As he raised his zanpakuto up in the air, Yachiru heard a voice in her mind, "Master… Master Yachiru! Please ask me my name… Please just ask… Please ask me my name and save yourself!"

Yachiru glanced around, making sure that the voice was coming from inside her mind, and then she spoke, "What… What is your name?" She looked at her zanpakuto by her side, and then up at the Espada who decided to answer, "My name? Ha! You don't need to know my name, little girl!"

Yachiru tilted her head sideways, "I wasn't talking to you, ya big dumby!" The Espada gritted his teeth, "You little brat… I'm the only damn one here! Who else could you be talking to?!"

Yachiru asked once more, "What is your name…?"

Ukeire stepped out of the shadows, her eyes leaking blood once again, excitement rushing through her. "My name… Is Ukeire… And now please say my name so that I may fight for you, Master Yachiru…"

Yachiru slowly stood up and took out her zanpakuto, looking at her eyes. "Alright… Stop crying and fight until your heart's content… Ukeire…"

Her eyes widened as her zanpakuto extended, the guard disappearing, and the blade being split into three and attaching them back on. She attempted to pick it up, and failed, being dragged down by its weight.

The Espada started to laugh, "You little brat! How do you expect to beat me with a zanpakuto you can't even lift?!"

The Espada raised his zanpakuto high in the air; then he slashed downwards. Yachiru closed her eyes tightly and hugged her teddy bear as tightly as she could, and then she waited. She sat there for what seemed like minutes, and soon she heard a loud thump in front of her. She opened her eyes and looked down at the Espada on the floor, blood rushing out of him.

Her eyes glanced around, and soon she found the reason the Espada was dead. She slowly stood up, and walked over to the man who saved her. He kneeled down before her and lifted her up onto his back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his back.

The man looked at her and asked, "Lieutenant Kusajishi… Would you like to play a game of hide and seek?"

Yachiru nodded, "Hide and seek?"

He nodded and started carrying her to his barracks, "Yeah… You hide from the Espada, and then I'll come and get you, alright Lieutenant?"

"Alright… It sounds like… Fun…"

The man smiled at her and disappeared, reappearing in his barracks, "Alright. Go and hide in my office, okay? I'll come and get you when it's all safe."

She carefully hopped off his back, opening the door to his office and looking back at him as he began to leave.

"Thank you…"

He turned around to face her, "Hm?"

"Thank you for saving me... Promise you'll come back?"

Shuhei Hisagi smiled at her and nodded, "Lieutenant Kusajishi, I promised I would protect you when no one else would. I'll keep that promise until the day I die."

Yachiru chose her hiding place carefully. She had tunnels that led everywhere in the Soul Society, including Shuhei's office. It was hidden with the floor boards, and not even Byakuya Kuchiki could figure out where they started or ended. She lifted up the floor boards and climbed in, cuddling with her teddy bear.

It wasn't long before she heard people running down the hall, eager to get out and help their comrades. She wished she could help too, but she'd only just discovered her shikai.

Ukeire, hearing her masters' thoughts, manifested herself in front of Yachiru. "Lady Yachiru, how may I assist you?"

Yachiru looked at her zanpakuto, "Huh? Oh… Well, I… I want to be stronger! I want to help Hisa-Hisa fight!"

Ukeire looked up at her, "Malady… It's my job to assist you in any situation. But I can't just make you stronger in a minute or two… It'll take time, practice, and most of all, patience. If I could instantly make you stronger, I would. But I'm afraid it doesn't work like that, Lady Yachiru."

Yachiru looked down sadly and nodded. "I understand, Ukeire… I guess… I'll just have to work for my power, right?"

Ukeire nodded her head, "Yes… And if I may be so bold to suggest this, Malady, perhaps Lieutenant Hisagi would be a good sparring partner?"

"Hisa-Hisa? Do you really think so, Ukeire?"

Ukeire nodded and smiled at her master, glad she understood.

Yachiru didn't know how long it took, but the fighting eventually stopped. Soon she heard Shuhei's voice call out, "Lieutenant! Lieutenant Kusajishi! You can come on out now!"

She slowly opened the floor boards and crawled out. Shuhei kneeled down in front of her and checked her over, making sure she didn't get cut or anything. He smiled when he was sure she wasn't hurt. He lifted her onto his shoulder and held her there, making sure she was steady enough for travelling.

As he began walking, "Hisa-Hisa… Did you fight the Espada's?"

He walked out of his office and down the corridor, "Yeah… Me and Izuru fought one together."

"You and Izurun? You didn't fight one alone?"

He stopped for a second and looked back at her, "Lieutenant, not every squad is like squad eleven. We fight together against a strong enough opponent. And we're not afraid to ask for help when we need it."

Yachiru thought about what he said for a while, and then, "Why doesn't Yun-Yun or Baldy ask for help?"

He started walking once again, "Because they don't believe in help. They want to fight one on one, and if they lose, they die. They don't want help from anyone."

"But… Does that mean that I shouldn't ask for help?"

Shuhei once again stopped and lifted Yachiru off his shoulders and sat down, putting her on his lap. "Lieutenant, squad eleven doesn't ask for help. But if you'd like, I'll help you any time you want. Just say the word, and I'll be right there, ready to help you."

Yachiru smiled and hugged him, "Hey Hisa-Hisa…?"

After he hugged her back, "Yes?"

"Do you think… You can help me train with my zanpakuto?"

He looked at her and smiled a bit, "Of course. But first, you need to get physical strength before anything."

She giggled softly to herself, "Alright, Hisa-Hisa!"

Alright, so that's how Yachiru got her zanpakuto and started her training with Shuhei. The next chapter will be where we left off originally, where Yachiru almost killed Ikkaku and he got away. Enjoy the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

Welcome back to the original story. I apologize for the last two chapters, but my editor (aka my other homicidal personality) suggested that I should probably explain how Yachiru got her mother fucking shikai. Like a fucking boss. I'm sorry, I just got new pain killers and shit and… It's just blah. But still, I really wanted to explain how she got her shikai, because in the first chapter Yachiru has a shikai and I suppose I just don't like leaving things like they are without an explanation. PS: I'm also working on another story on Uryu and Yachiru and I'm trying to do two stories at once. I'm probably just gonna write over spring break and shit and just get to chapter 10 on here and chapter 5 on the other. If you want to check it out later, feel free to. Enjoy my eighth chapter in my HisaxXxKusa fan fiction! Feel free to leave a review at the end!

They were all completely worn out. Ukeire and Kazeshini could barely lift themselves up, and Yachiru and Shuhei couldn't even stand. They were once again training to go after Ikkaku and Renji. Each day they would train uncontrollably, with group exercises and individual drills. They went through them day and night, until they could barely move. But they couldn't stop. They wouldn't allow themselves to stop.

Yachiru's eyes forced themselves open as the alarm went off. She tried extending her arm to shut it off, but found that she could barely move. She only got halfway to the alarm when Shuhei reached across her and shut it off for her. She slowly turned towards Shuhei as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Morning, Yachiru…"

She groaned a bit in patted his face, "Hi Shuhei…"

He carefully pulled her closer, "You know… Maybe we should take a day or two off…"

She quickly and painfully shoot up from the bed, "What?!"

He sat up and wrapped his arms around her, "Yachiru… We're all tired and sore… If we don't rest, we could die or something... There's nothing wrong with getting your strength back for a day or two…"

She looked down and thought about that for a second and sighed, "Alright… We'll rest for a bit…"

He smiled and laid down, gently pulling her down with him. She cuddled up next to him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"… Shuhei?"

"Hm? Yeah?"

"Do you think… We should tell everyone that we're…"

He smiled and kissed her forehead, "Whenever you want…"

She smiled and blushed a bit, already enjoying their day off.

Ukeire was the next to wake up. Her eyes were tired and her body ached; she didn't think she'd ever felt such a pain in her life. She glanced around the room, that's when she saw Kazeshini. She tiredly got up and stretched for a bit, and then she walked over to Kazeshini and studied him.

He looked kind of cute when he was sleeping. Despite his demeanor, she knew he had a soft spot for something. She saw it once, when they had all first manifested themselves. Kazeshini had a soft spot for babies. It was actually quite ridiculous. She didn't see it, but that was what got him soft. It was the cutest thing she'd ever seen in her life.

The sun was already beginning to go down, and the entire day had been wasted by resting. It was almost one in the morning when they all actually woke up.

First it was Ukeire and Kazeshini, and then Shuhei and Yachiru all gathered in the living room. They all shared individual stories of their lives, stuff that went on daily, first hand experiences, and fairy tales. Some were sad, some were humorous, and some were just ridiculous.

They all listened to each other patiently, all of them interested in one another's stories. They were all unique in some way. And for the first time in a long time, the house was peaceful.

Shuhei and Yachiru left the room and went outside, walking the streets. It was a chilly night outside, but the stars were clearly shining bright and proud in the sky.

"Hey, Shuhei? Do you really think it was a good idea to leave Ukeire and Kazeshini alone?"

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"Well, they don't seem to really like each other for some reason."

Shuhei smiled and took her hand, "I'm sure they'll be fine."

She smiled back and continued walking, "Yeah… Alright."

They walked for at least an hour before they had company.

Renji leaped from the trees, with Ikkaku behind him, landing right in front of Shuhei and Yachiru. Both of them pulled out their zanpakutos and aimed them at the couple.

Both Shuhei and Yachiru reached for their zanpakutos; and realized that they were at home. Shuhei glared at Renji, "Dammit Abarai… Why on earth are you attacking someone who can't properly defend themselves?! This is low!"

Renji sneered at him, "Low?! You killed Iba, and last time you attacked us, it was four on two! And you're calling us low?!"

Shuhei gently grabbed Yachiru and pulled her behind him. She grabbed the back of his shirt carefully, "Shuhei…"

Ikkaku gripped his zanpakuto harder, making his entire body shake. He saw the way Shuhei looked at Yachiru. He didn't like it. He didn't like it at all.

*~*~*~*~*FLASHBACK*~*~*~*~*

_*takes place 150 years ago, when Yachiru was still just a child and Ikkaku, Renji, and Iba were all in the Soul Society*_

_ Ikkaku walked around the Soul Society, trying to find something amusing to do. Kenpachi was out in Hueco Mundo doing something, Yachiru was out getting candy, and Yumichika was getting his hair done._

_ He walked to the squad six barracks; he wanted to see how Renji was doing since he left squad eleven. When he arrived, he found not Renji, but Shuhei and Izuru as well, all past out on the floor. He sighed in frustration, picking up a small vase and purposely dropping it loudly on the floor. _

_ The first one to shoot up was Shuhei, him instantly grabbing his hair in pain; hangover pain. Ikkaku rolled his eyes; at least he didn't sit around on his lazy ass when he had a hangover. He actually did something._

_ Shuhei groggily looked over at Ikkaku, "Oh… Hello, 3__rd__ seat Madarame… Need something?"_

_ "I actually came over here to see how Renji was doing with the promotion."_

_ "Oh yeah…" Shuhei looked over at a past out, snoring Renji. "I asked him about that too, he said it was going good for him."_

_ Ikkaku walked over to Shuhei, helping him up and out the door, beginning to walk with him._

_ "So, Shuhei, anything interesting happen lately?"_

_ Shuhei walked to match Ikkaku's pace, "Well, let's see here… Oh, Lieutenant Kusajishi came by my office a few times this week."_

_ Ikkaku made an odd face; his lieutenant was always snooping around in other people's business when she wasn't supposed to._

_ "Please tell me she didn't take the alcohol, right?"_

_ Shuhei shared Ikkaku's odd face, "She claimed she needed it for something. I really had no choice. Pissing off one of the strongest lieutenant's isn't really something I should make a habit of."_

_ Ikkaku nodded, "Yeah. You know, one day when Yachiru grows up, she's going to be quite the frightening woman. And I hope to god I'm not alive when that happens."_

_ Shuhei laughed at him, "Look at you, Madarame. Scared of a little girl."_

_ Ikkaku shot him a dirty look, "Don't forget, Shuhei. You're scared of her too."_

_ Shuhei thought about that for a second, "Hey, at least I'm the same rank as she is."_

_ Ikkaku laughed, "Ha! You just made your case worse, Shuhei! I'm a lower rank than she is, so it's okay if I'm scared of her. But you, you're just drunk!"_

_ "... God dammit…"_

_ Ikkaku laughed for a bit more, "Anyways, I wanted to talk to you about something important. It's about Yachiru."_

_ Shuhei glanced over at him, "What is it?"_

_ "It's just that… Don't ask me how or why, but in ten years, I may not be around anymore."_

_ Shuhei stopped completely, followed by Ikkaku. "Madarame, what are you talking about?"_

_ "It doesn't matter right now. All you need to know is that I might not be around much longer. And I need you to do something for me."_

_ Shuhei sighed a bit, turning towards Ikkaku, "Alright. What do you need me to do?"_

_ "I know it doesn't look like it, but I've been looking after Yachiru, making sure she grows up like a normal kid and all. And in ten years if I'm not here, I need you to take my place in her life."_

_ "Take your place in her life? What do you mean? She has Kenpachi to look after her."_

_ Ikkaku looked down and then back up at Shuhei, "I'm not saying Kenpachi didn't do a good job raising her and all, but a battlefield is still no place for a kid, even if they are a lieutenant. She needs to have fun, like every other kid. Go swimming, play games, not fight to the death with some terrifying monster she calls her father."_

_ Shuhei thought about what Ikkaku said for a minute or two, and then started walking again. "… Alright, Ikkaku. I'll do it. But what should I do in the ten years that you'll for certain be here?"_

_ "Just watch what I do to make her happy. Don't copy me exactly; that'll just make her sad or bored. Mix it up a bit after I'm gone."_

_ "Understood."_

_ Ikkaku turned to leave, "And Shuhei?" _

_ "Hm? Yeah?"_

_ "Guard that child with your life."_

*~*~*~*~*FLASHBACK ENDED*~*~*~*~*

Renji went first, slashing away at Shuhei. All he could do to protect Yachiru right now was stand in front of her and make sure she didn't get hurt. He couldn't fight back; he didn't have his zanpakuto. He couldn't use Kido; he was in a spiritual pressure hiding gigai that cut him off from using it.

Ikkaku flash-stepped behind Shuhei, grabbing Yachiru and flash-stepping once more, only this time he wasn't in sight.

Renji searched behind him, "Dammit, Ikkaku…"

Shuhei as well looked around for them, his eyes darting around in panic. "Yachiru?!"

Renji flash-stepped as well, off to find Ikkaku. Shuhei began running as fast as he could through the streets, and he found nothing but emptiness.


	9. Chapter 9

Alright, so I just wrapped up chapter 8 and it's 3:42 in the morning. My computer's saying that in the sentence I, literally just wrote, the word "it's" is used incorrectly. It's = It is. "I just wrapped up chapter 8 and it is 3:42 in the morning." ARE YOU FUCKING HAPPY MICROSOFT WORD STARTER, YOU SON OF A BITCH?! So anyways, I'm just gonna hurry it up with this chapter so I can post all of them either today or tomorrow. So.

You people know the drill. Read it. Preferably ready the other chapters first. Then this. Leave a review at the end, favorite it, blah blah blah. You're not gonna do any of that but… Ya know. Enjoy!

Yachiru slowly opened her eyes to loud noise. She could barely see anything; the room was intensely dark. She saw a figure in the darkness, "H.. Hello…?" She tried moving forward, but saw that her ankles and wrists were chained to a wall. She wasn't hanging, but she couldn't necessarily get up either.

The figure turned around; and she saw that it was Ikkaku. He held in his hand a small can of food and a spoon. She saw him smile a bit and put some of the can's contents on the spoon, and then gestured it towards her mouth.

She looked intently at the spoon, and then at him. He tried to kill her on at least two different occasions. Now he's offering food to her? That seems perfectly logical.

She turned her head the other way, and it was followed by the spoon. She backed up a bit, sat down, and brought her knees up to her chest, burying her face.

Ikkaku didn't understand it; Yachiru was always hungry for something, wither it was candy or not. She was refusing to eat.

"Yachiru…"

He lifted her face up with his hand and was swatted away. He slowly moved beside her and sat down next to her, wrapping his arm around her.

"… Yachiru… Why are you acting this way…?"

She ignored all of his questions. She wouldn't let him get to her this time. All she had to do was wait for Shuhei to come find her, and they could go to their temporary home and enjoy the time they had until they would start training again.

All she had to do was wait… Wait for him. Just like he waited for her.

She moved as far as she could from Ikkaku; he was nothing but a traitor to the soul society, to squad eleven, to her. And once a traitor, always a traitor, especially when it comes to a squad. When everyone finds out about this, squad eleven would've went from the killing squad to the traitor squad. No one would trust them, and they'd have to start all over again.

"Ikkaku… How dare you kidnap a lieutenant?!"

Ikkaku looked at her, his face filled with questions.

"What are you talking about, Yachiru…? I didn't kidnap you; I just want to talk to you."

Yachiru sneered at him, her face becoming red with anger, "What the hell do you mean, you didn't kidnap me?! This is freaking kidnapping!"

"I just want to talk to you, Yachiru!"

"My name is Lieutenant Kusajishi, god dammit! Only my fellow lieutenants, captains, and the members under my command are allowed to call me by my first name, understand?!"

Ikkaku stood up, surprised that for the very first time he's ever known her, she was being a proper lieutenant.

"Hm… Alright then, Lieutenant Kusajishi, if that's how you want to play it, fine. But you have to call me 3rd seat Madarame."

She sneered at him once more, "You're not the 3rd seat of squad eleven anymore, Ikkaku. That seat belongs to Yun-Yun now."

Ikkaku crossed his arms, obviously annoyed. He wanted to talk to the small, annoying, childish Yachiru. Not a grown-up brat acting like part of a royal family or something.

"I see. Well, you won't eat. You won't drink. And you certainly won't live very long with that adorable little attitude you've grown into. You can either act normally, or you can just die there. It's your choice, Lieutenant Kusajishi."

Yachiru looked up at him, trying to tell if he was serious. From what she's gather so far, he was. He was honestly going to let her die right in front of him.

Ikkaku knew she would give in sooner or later. She could never hold up a hunger strike for more than 20 minutes. And if she did, she was sleeping. But after an hour past, another hour past, then a few more hours, and soon a day past, and she still wouldn't eat or talk to him. He knew that if she kept this up, he'd have to force feed her.

He walked over to her and knelt down, so he could see eye to eye with her the way she was sitting. "Lieutenant… Why are you acting like this? Why are you being so damn stubborn? Can't we just talk like we did in the old days?"

He attempted to move her hair out of her face, but instead of being swatted away like last time, he was slapped.

"Get the hell away from me, Ikkaku…"

His face was starting to turn red from anger. He grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look at him, shaking her, "God dammit, Yachiru! Why won't you just give me a fucking answer?! Why the hell won't you ever answer me?!"

He almost automatically stopped shaking and screaming at her when he saw what looked like tears fall down her cheeks.

"Because… Because you left…"

Ikkaku looked at her, "Yachiru, that was for your own good! I had to leave!"

She looked into his eyes, tears still overflowing, "No… it's not that you just left… It's that you left… And you didn't take me with you…"

He stopped everything he was doing; blinking, breathing, he even let go of her a bit. It was almost two entire minutes before he realized he should have probably been breathing. "Yachiru… I wasn't sure if…"

"Wasn't sure if what?! I wanted to be alone or not?! I thought you were my friend! Why would you leave me alone when I needed you the most?!"

"But I didn't leave you alone! That's why I told Shuhei to—"

He immediately cut himself off, seeing Yachiru's eyes widen with realization. "What… What did you tell Shuhei to do…?"

"I…" Ikkaku realized the damage he had just done. He knew Yachiru needed a friend, but he didn't want Shuhei to take it to… More than friends. He knew eventually Yachiru would have a boyfriend, but Shuhei? What part of, "keep her safe," involves him making out with her? But now she won't trust either of them. Only now, could she be truly alone.

Yachiru's mind went completely dark with a mixture of hate, sadness, and most of all; betrayal. She just thought Shuhei wanted to be with her because… Well, because he liked her. But if Shuhei knew Ikkaku was going to leave, why didn't he tell her? Granted, she was a little suspicious when he suddenly became her friend out of nowhere, but…

Was he trying to hurt her, like Ikkaku did? Become her friend, much like Ikkaku had, and then leave her? Well, in this case, become her boyfriend and leave her? Was he just doing what Ikkaku told him to do?

Why was everyone she trusted leaving?

Shuhei ran through the streets as the sun began to rise up; he had already gotten Kazeshini and Ukeire, and they'd covered about half the town. They still hadn't found a trace of Yachiru. Shuhei was tired; his body ached and his muscles hurt all throughout his body. He hadn't stopped running since Ikkaku took Yachiru.

It didn't take long after that for Shuhei to collapse. He wanted to get up so bad; he wanted to be the one to find Yachiru. He knew his job was to protect her; and right now he was failing at it. But there was something inside him that wanted to do more than protect her. Much more.

He had this feeling inside him that he didn't quite get; it tugged on his heart everytime he was with Yachiru. It made him want to be with her all the time, and even when they weren't in the same room together it hurt him. He knew this feeling, but he was scared to admit it to her.

He was in love with Yachiru Kusajishi.

Ikkaku looked at her. She looked a lot better now that she's eaten something.

She'd calmed down a bit; she didn't have the killer look in her eyes. But now they were filled with nothing but sadness. He tried getting her to talk about it, but all she would say is, "I'll tell you about it later…" But she would never tell him. She just sat there, occasionally eating the food he walked over to her. He wanted her to talk about it with him, like she would back in the soul society.

He knew it would be hard, especially with both Renji and Shuhei coming after them, but he didn't want to leave her alone like this.

He grabbed the key to the chains and walked over to her. She didn't even bother to look up, and when he unlocked her ankles and wrists, she just sat there, just like she was still chained to the wall.

Ikkaku slowly picked her up in his arms, carrying her to a spare bedroom. He carefully sat her down, laying her head on the pillow. She hadn't slept since he brought her here, and no one likes to sleep on the cold, hard floor.

He began walking away, but stopped as he felt a small tug on his shirt. He looked back to see Yachiru grabbing onto him, "Baldy… Please don't go…"

He looked at her and smiled, laying down next to her. She cuddled up next to him, just like she used to do when she had a bad nightmare in the soul society. He wrapped his arms around her, still smiling.

"Baldy..?"

He looked down at her, "Yeah?"

"What… What did you say to Shuhei?"

Ikkaku lightly sighed before answering her question, "I told him… I told him to look after you. To make sure you were happy."

"Is… Is that why…?"

Ikkaku shook his head, "No. I didn't tell him to make out with you or anything like that. I simply told him to make sure you grew up right."

"So… He kissed me because he wanted to, not because you told him to?"

Ikkaku's mind was already in killer mode; he didn't like talking about this at all. "Yes. Yes he did. Without my permission. Or consent. Or awareness of him doing so."

Yachiru slightly smiled, "Without your awareness? Nah, I'm pretty sure the second time you saw."

"Second time?! What the hell?"

She giggled slightly; she still had a thing for teasing people. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes, "Baldy… Why did you bring me here?"

"Well, I… Wanted to make sure you were all right and everything…"

"So… After this… Can I go back to Shuhei…?"

Ikkaku tightened his grip on her arms and waist, "We'll… We'll see, Yachiru…"

Yachiru knew Ikkaku wouldn't let her go back to Shuhei.

Kazeshini pushed Shuhei to the side, "Dammit, Shuhei! Wake the hell up already!" Shuhei slightly opened his eyes; even they were tired and sore.

He slowly sat up, "Where… Where the hell am I..?"

Kazeshini rested his blade on his shoulder, "Exactly where we found you."

"We…? Wait a minute, where's Ukeire?"

Kazeshini looked around, "Eh, damn woman's probably looking for her master. We still haven't found any sight of her yet."

Shuhei slowly got up; every muscle in his body telling him to stop. He walked forward, when all of a sudden he felt something. He felt a small tug. He felt Yachiru.

His eyes shoot up and looked around, trying to figure out where it came from. He began running as fast as his muscles would let him, until he came across a particular building. It had been run down for years, and inside the building he was almost certain Yachiru was in it.

They all scattered through the building, checking every room; including closets and offices. Shuhei burst through a door, nothing. They all did this over and over again, until Shuhei found her. He wasn't exactly certain, but there can of food scattered everywhere. It was more than anything else they've found so far. He quietly entered the room; he was close, he could feel it. Hell, he was so close he could even smell her.

He jumped back as he heard a noise coming from inside the room. He was as happy as he'd ever been when he saw Yachiru walk out from a hallway. He smiled and ran up to her; hugging her tightly.

She hugged him back, burying her face in his shoulder. "Shuhei… I knew you would find me!"

He moved back a bit, far enough so he could see her, but not as far away that the hug needed to be broken. "Yachiru, god I have never in my life been so happy to see that you're alright… You are alright, right?"

She smiled and nodded, filling the gap of the hug. "I've never been better."

Shuhei smiled, "Yachiru… There's something I've been needing to tell you for a while now…"

"What is it?"

"Well… I know this might be a bight fast but… I think I—"

Yachiru watched as Shuhei dropped to the ground, blood slowly coming out of his back. She tore her eyes from him, rage building inside her. And then even more rage when she saw Renji with a bloody zanpakuto.


	10. Chapter 10

It's now 8:03 in the morning, (pulled an all-nighter, with the help of Monster Energy drinks), and this story has dragged on for a bit. But I, of course, thank the loyal people and supporters and whoever the fuck is reading this.

… I really got nothing else to say, except, "Meow."

Thanks for reading so far, and I look forward to your continued support! Please leave a review at the end if you'd like

Yachiru fell to her knees, hugging Shuhei, "Please… Please don't die…" Her eyes were forced up as she heard a noise come from Renji.

"What the hell do you think you're laughing at… Renji?!"

He grinned, "Nothing much… Just your dead boyfriend."

She jumped to her knees and ran towards him, fists pulled back. He took out Zabimaru and easily blocked any attacks she could come up with.

He sighed and threw her up against the wall, "You know, when I was in squad eleven, they knew how to fight without a weapon. Now a days, you can't do shit without a zanpakuto, can you?"

She grabbed her left arm; she knew this feeling. It was broken. It was the beginning of a fight, and she's already down an arm. At this pace, she'll die.

Renji continued laughing until another zanpakuto slammed down on his.

"Extent, Hozukimaru!"

Yachiru's eyes were forced open as she heard the familiar zanpakuto being released. She quickly crawled over to Shuhei, slowly pulling him out of the way of the fight. She watched as Ikkaku and Renji slashed blades countless times, before she felt Shuhei's hand on her cheek.

"Yachiru… I…"

She quickly shushed him, "Shuhei, whatever it is, you can tell me later, alright? When you're not in any danger, okay?"

"But, Yachiru…"

She slowly hugged him, making sure not to hurt him at all. "Don't worry, Shuhei… You're gonna be fine, okay? You're going to be…"

Shuhei slowly looked at her face and saw that she was crying, "Yachiru… I…"

He clenched his body with pain, blood coming from his back. Yachiru placed her hand in his, "Come on, Shuhei… Just stay awake, okay? That's all you have to do…"

She jumped when she heard the blades of Renji and Ikkaku once again clashing together. Ikkaku was in front of Yachiru, guarding her. Renji swung his sword down on him, only to once again be blocked.

"Yachiru! Take Shuhei and get out of here, now!"

She looked up at Ikkaku's face, he was serious. He was going to fight to the death with Renji. She looked down, debating if she should actually leave Ikkaku by himself with a former lieutenant.

She looked up as Ikkaku yelled at her once again, "I said get out of here, Lieutenant!"

Her eyes once again filled with tears as she struggled to lift Shuhei to his feet. She was assisted when Kazeshini and Ukeire flash-stepped in the room and helped her. They carried him out the door carefully, making sure not to irritate the wound in his back. Yachiru put Shuhei's full weight on Kazeshini and Ukeire, looking back at Ikkaku.

She watched him fight, making sure he could handle himself. It wasn't long before he noticed her, "Dammit, Yachiru! Run! I can't fight and protect you too!"

She slowly turned around, "Baldy… Thank you…" With that, she ran off to catch up with Ukeire and Kazeshini.

The two zanpakuto knelt down in front of Shuhei, making sure he didn't fall asleep. Yachiru was opening a doorway to the soul society, attempting to send a hell butterfly through it to ask for medical assistance. As soon as it went through, she sat down next to Shuhei.

He rested his head on her shoulder and stayed like that while she played with his hair.

"Yachiru… If I don't make it, I—"

He was stopped by a light slap in the face, "Shuhei… Don't you dare start saying your last words like you're going to die… I won't allow it…"

He moved closer to her so he could whisper in her ear, "Yachiru… I love you…"

Both Kazeshini and Ukeire watched as Yachiru and Shuhei's faces both went red from embarrassment. They gave each other puzzled looks as Yachiru and Shuhei carried on their private conversation.

"Shuhei, I… Um…"

He looked into her eyes and smiled, "If you can't say it right now, its fine. I don't expect you to feel the same way I feel at the exact moment… Say it whenever you mean it…"

She smiled and blushed a bit, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Alright… I'll say it when I feel it…"

All of their eyes were forced upwards as they heard an explosion in the building. Each of them saw a small figure fly down, getting closer and closer by the second. They all closed their eyes, getting ready for the figure to land on the pavement.

Dust rose from the ground, the air reeking of blood. Ukeire opened her eyes to see the object lying dead on the ground.

"Renji…"

Yachiru opened her eyes next, followed by Shuhei and Kazeshini. They all stared at the body on the ground which was clearly Renji. Yachiru looked back up at the hole in the building, trying to see if Ikkaku was alright. After a while another figure jumped out of the building, but this one landing softly on its feet.

"Baldy! You're okay!"

Ikkaku smiled at Yachiru, his eyes locking with hers. But soon her attention was forced towards Shuhei as he winced at the pain of the medical assistant.

"Dammit, that hurts!"

"Calm down, Lieutenant Hisagi. This'll be over a lot quicker if you stop squirming. Lieutenant Kusajishi, can you please hold him still for a minute?"

Yachiru nodded and crawled over to Shuhei, grabbing his hand. She saw his face go red just from her touching him. As he winced again, the assistant gave Yachiru a look.

She didn't know what else she could try, so she kissed him. She could feel his face turn warm, and even warmer as he kissed her back.

The medical assistant was surprised by this action, but did nothing but smile and get back to work. As soon as she was done, Yachiru broke of the kiss and looked at him.

His face was the reddest she'd ever seen in her life. He also looked kind of dazed, especially in the eyes. She smiled a bit and kissed him on the cheek, hugging him, being careful not to touch the wound in his back.

He hugged her back, his face still red. He caught a glimpse of Ikkaku; staring at them like he was going to kill one of them. Preferably Shuhei. But he didn't care. Right now he was in the arms of the girl he loved. And that was enough.

Right. So, I'm sorry if this chapter was a bit short, but I really didn't have anything else to put in it. Now you're thinking this is the end, right? Well, you're wrong. The next chapter will be when they're all back in the soul society, including Ikkaku, who was granted permission back in. The next 10 chapters will be a long ass ride for me, but I'll keep going until this thing ends. Thank you for sticking around with me this far, and I hope to see you guys around for the next 10 chapters! Bye for now!


End file.
